


I Need Something More

by ashangel101010



Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Experimental Style, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Nice Armitage Hux, Scarred Armitage Hux, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: “Tell me what you see / A tourist in a dream / A visitor it seems / A half-forgotten song / Where do I belong?”“Touch” by Daft Punk feat. Paul Williams
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Tritt Opan
Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Need Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

I Need Something More

*

The ashes and stones form a home around the boy. His mum, shrill on the best of days and screaming on the rest, didn’t quite make it home, but her hand did. Her hand is nice. It just lays there on the grey ground.

**_“Show me General Hux.”_ **

*

A redhead marches with his troop of drab child soldiers. He brandishes a wooden sword and waves it around like a magic wand. He sings a song, but the words fall away like hope.

*

The nails are still pink and sharp like broken shells on the beach. The blood dried on the duracrete hours ago.

**_“Show me General Hux.”_ **

*

The redhead is on the duracrete roof of the medcenter. A face towel covers his undersized manhood, while his spectacular eyes are hidden by black sunglasses. His left arm is the color of pink champagne, while his legs are nearly wine red and superficially gnarled.

“The sun is wonderful.”

He wiggles his nail-less toes.

“This is not allowed.”

“I’m sixteen, legally old enough to decide my life, and I choose to sunbathe.” He answers with the confidence that only a child dared to have.

“Where are your clothes?”

“Carried away by the winds, my friend.” He cackles and digs his heels into the harsh ground like cigarra butts.

“Where are your shoes?”

“I threw them at the Ash Angels.”

“Why?”

“I thought they were eating a cat.” He goes deathly still like–

*

It was strange for his mum not to be moving anymore. She was always moving, even in her sleep. She kicked and punched him in their shared bed.

**_“Show me General Hux.”_ **

It’s always safer to sleep curled up in a ball.

**_“Show me General Hux!”_ **

There’s a light–

**_“SHOW ME GENERAL HUX!”_ **

Red and orange. Home cracked open.

_“He’s bleeding, Kylo!”_

*

The cell is red and black all around. The red hides his blood tally well; he makes a diagonal over the four lines. The black hides the pittin.

She pulls at his bandages with all her tiny strength. He sacrifices one to her, and she rewards with an indulgent purr.

He curls into a ball when she leaves.

He cannot speak. He cannot think.

He has to endure.

For the General. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here are the links: 
> 
> This is a link to one of the best Evangelion AMVs that I have ever seen: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hy0awcLBWuc)
> 
> The very beginning of the story is inspired by Winston’s childhood scene in 1984: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sdSiU8NdBo)
> 
> In the Wookie, Tritt Opan is described as a First Order Captain that acts as Hux’s hitman. He kills anyone who poses a threat to Hux and even has a fake code cylinder that contains poison. He knows to keep silent about the assassinations because Hux would kill him if he said a word. You would think with such a description that Hux would’ve used him to kill Kylo at some point during the trilogy if not before, but he doesn’t because Hux is an idiot in the New Canon. Needless to say, I decided to take this supremely minor character and build an actual character from him for my stories where Hux is nothing like his canonical counterpart. 
> 
> I have watched Rise of Skywalker and it is my least favorite of the Sequels. I do not hate it, but I was overwhelmingly disappointed with it. Oh, there were cool scenes, because Palpatine was in them, but most of the movie felt like it was a sequel to a second movie that wasn’t TLJ. TLJ is my favorite out of the Sequels, so RoS didn’t do any favors with me by discounting what came before it and relying way too much on Originals cameos to save itself. The bright side is after the movie my dad and I spent twenty minutes talking about the movie and what it mined from fairly obscure Legends/EU lore. Is RoS my least favorite Star Wars movie? Possibly. I would need to re-watch the Prequels, but I do remember enjoying Phantom Menace more than this, but it’s because of Palpatine, Maul, and Padmé. 
> 
> Next one-shot shall be a conversation between Prince Ben Organa and Armitage Hux.


End file.
